Adorableness
by Sekketsu
Summary: That's a short stroy I came up with recently. I hope you like it. There will be a lot of fluffyness (Seki creates words). R&R Tell me what you think and correct my mistakes. WARNING: Mention of slash
1. Chapter 1

That's a small story I wrote. It's fluffy and sweet. Mentions of slash. You have been warned. I divide it into the two parts. Tell me if you like it.

I hope you'll like it haha~~ Have fun *v*

()()

Draco sighted in relief as the house quieten. His mother and father have finally left for the party they have been invited to. Now he could finally go back to reading a book. He was studying black magic for a while now and his father gave him a book that wasn't just some crap about magical creatures.

Draco was excited just holding the thing. Although before he could open it someone broke through the wards that protected the house. Draco was outside the building in a minute his vela feeling other vibe of magic. Very faint, but still coming from the garden. Draco looked around with the frown on his face.

No better moment. He hoped to spend the summer peacefully. Plus the mating season started and he was going crazy with the urge he felt. His vela part desperately wanted a child to bear. He felt so empty that sometime it overwhelmed him sometimes. He found himself crying through the whole night in the morning. He cursed himself for being a submissive.

Draco had his wand out, but suddenly froze just as he saw a figure walking towards him. The steps were a bit shaky, but soon the blonde saw a maybe three year old child walking to him. Just as he looked the child in the eyes he paled.

"My… Lord….?" He choked in disbelief. It was just impossible for Voldemort to be a child. It must have been some kind of sick joke. This made no sense.

"Unfortunately yes Draco. Is your father home?" He asked looking at the teenager. He looked funny and cute when he tried to keep his head up.

"No, his out with mother. Do you want me to summon him back?" Draco asked kneeling on the ground. He usually was the one that had to keep his head up just to look at The Dark Lord. He was an absolutely adorable child Draco had to admit. There was a mess of dark locks on his head and his red eyes watched him carefully.

"Don't do this. The last thing I need is your mother cuddle me." The Dark Lord grimaced at the thought. He was capable of speaking, but his voice was high pitched. Draco stretched his hands and took the Dark Lord in his arms. "What do you think you're doing?" He shot the teenager an angry glare.

"It's cold outside. You shouldn't be outside and catch a cold or my mother will just never let go of you. That way it will be quicker." The child still seemed unhappy, but he said nothing in protest. The last thing he needed was Narcissa now. He must convince Lucius to send her somewhere for the time being.

Draco walked in quickly and sat the Dark Lord on the chair. "Tea or milk, my lord?" He proposed nothing else. Even if it was the Dark Lord he didn't want to harm the body in any way. It could have a disastrous result. The Dark Lord seemed a bit more comfortable now.

"I will go for a milk with honey now and a book if you can provide me one." He said slowly. It seemed that all his senses were as clouded as a child and his mood changed from one to another in a few minutes. Suddenly he was really angry at Draco for just being taller than him. He shook his head as the teenager lifted him up again.

Draco carried him upstairs to the library. On his short legs it would take him forever. Besides teleportation made him magically exhausted. A child body couldn't contain his power so he was weakened now. The blonde walked through the shelves letting him read all the titles slowly. His pace of reading also pissed him off.

After fifteen minutes they were down again. The Dark Lord received his milk in a small, light glass. More of it was inside a small pot.

"My lord…?" Draco asked shyly. He couldn't help, but be curious. Plus his vela was stirring inside him nervously. It was a child, but he couldn't just claim it as his. It was his Lord for Merlin's sake.

"Marvolo for now Draco." The Dark Lord cut his sentence. It would be better without all these titles for now. Plus the teenager really saved ass and was doing his best to please him.

"How did you end up like this if I may ask?" Draco asked watching Marvolo carefully as he put down the glass. Even the book seemed heavy for him.

"Something went wrong with the spell I invented." He explained, yawning discreetly. His body got tired a lot faster and he found himself asleep in minutes. Draco caught himself smiling lightly at the adorable sight. His vela nearly melted inside and he couldn't help. It seemed to be decided.

Draco had no intentions of letting anyone else take care of Marvolo. His instincts accepted him as his child. Draco placed the book on the table and took the sleeping child in his arms again. He carried him to his bedroom humming quietly. Marvolo seemed calm when Draco shot a refreshing charms at him and changed his clothes to a pajama with a spell. It was dark green and really suited the boy.

Draco left him safely sleeping under the covers of his bed, but his vela was still worried. He was anxious for the Dark Lord! A child Dark Lord, but still. Surely they will think a way to bring him back to previous state tomorrow morning and everything will be fine. His vela would scream for a child again, but he won't be so disturbed.

Draco showered quickly and walked into the room quietly. He tried not to wake Marvolo up as he lay next to him and cradled him gently in his arms. Draco smiled. The small bundle on his chest felt great as if it just belonged there. His blue eyes closed and he was fast asleep in a moment.

()()

The Dark Lord woke up early in the morning feeling pleasingly warm. His pillow was a little bit heavy so he sleepily opened his eyes and looked at sleeping Draco surprised. He said nothing however placing his head down again. He will probably just fall down if he tries to get out of bed so he decided to stay like this for a bit longer.

He had to admit that it was a pleasing felling. A warm body next to him was soft and smelled nicely. He was just barely conscious as he felt Draco move and stretch carefully. He slid from the teenager and sat on the soft bed. He would eagerly come back to this arms, though he had no time for useless stuff like this. He wanted return to normal as fast as he could.

"Good morning." He said and Draco greeted him back. The blonde took him up again and walked into the bathroom. Marvolo didn't protest as he undressed him. The fact that Draco seemed a bit uncomfortable helped. He was placed in a bathtub and Draco washed him quickly, hair included.

Then he was dried with a spell and dressed in a miniature version of his usual clothes. He was thankful for not putting him into some kind of idiotic stuff for real children. Like that he could still deny the fact that he was small and currently depending on a eighteen-year-old Draco.

The blonde took a quick shower leaving Marvolo on a shelf. He couldn't help, but watch him bathe. He was starting to dose of. His body seemed stiff from sitting in one place. He will just put up with this a little longer, Marvolo comforted himself. Just a bit.

Draco dried and dressed himself quickly. Marvolo noticed his eyes glowing as he carried him down to the dining room. Draco peeked inside. "Father, can you come here for a moment?" He asked. Marvolo was thankful that he just didn't want into the room with him in his arms.

"Are you okay Draco?" His mother asked. Draco could hear she was worried about him.

"Yeah, I just need dad for a while." Draco tried to answer as natural as he could right now. Lucius appeared in the hallway after a few minutes. He looked stunned when he saw Draco with a child in his arms. First thing that worried him was the gold gleam in his eyes. His vela decided to claim the child as his, when he couldn't get to bear his own.

Then Lucius noticed WHO Draco was holding protectively. "My Lord?" Lucius asked completely shocked.

"Unfortunately yes. I need your assistance with this little problem as you see." He said. Lucius cleared his throat.

"My dear, we'll be down in a minute." He said to his wife. At least he could easily excuse himself as Draco was just maturing as a vela. Excuse and a huge problem in one. "To my study."

Draco followed his father and Marvolo suddenly felt a hand brushing through his hair. The touch was gentle and relaxing. He could say that the submissive would sure make a good mother for his children.

"I'll see what I can do. The only thing I could do right now is send you with Draco to our summer residence. Narcissa won't get you there." Marvolo nodded as they stepped inside the study. Draco slumped in an armchair sitting him in his lap gently. Lucius sat next to them and took out his wand. This immediately caused Draco to growl at his father warningly. His hands guarded Marvolo, but still were delicate. Lucius sighted.

"Look Draco, it's your child I get it. I just want to check on him." He said calmly. "Will you let me?"

Draco stiffened for a minute his vela considering everything carefully, but finally relaxed. Marvolo looked at Malfoy senior as he casted a spell. Lucius held a piece of parchment in his hand. The blonde man stood up and walked to a bookcase taking a big book with him. He began searching for something and cursed.

"I have the solution My Lord, but, I fear, that you will have to put up with this form for at least two months longer. I need Severus to prepare a potion for you." Lucius said and watched a scowl appear on the child's face. Draco hushed him gently his instincts fully awake. It turned out that he will be a mommy for a while longer and his vela couldn't have been happier with the news.

"Okay. At least it won't be your wife who takes care of me. We'll go immediately." He ordered. Draco stood up with a smile on his face.

"Draco stop. It won't do you any good to get emotional." His father said to the teenager, who seemed offended by the words. "You'll be hurt in the end."

"I won't." Draco assured him, but all could easily say that it won't be that easy with the overprotective vela. Draco stepped into the fireplace and transported them into the summer manor. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Draco, stop. Your father is right." The teenager seemed hurt by the words. Marvolo sighted. "A porridge will be fine."

Draco's mood changed back to being cheerful as he sat Marvolo on the chair, creating a few pillows so he could sit higher and actually eat. He got a small spoon and a bowl of porridge. He ate it all and noticed Draco checking on him once in a while. He really treated him like a child.

"A book now?" Draco asked and summoned the previous one from the house. He levitated it for the Dark Lord without a word. Marvolo was thankful for sparing him sweet comments. He would rather be the one to take care of Draco. He didn't like ti this way when he needed help with practically everything.

Soon he became uncomfortable. He couldn't stay long in one position. "Can we go for a walk?" Draco nodded and placed the book in the table.

The garden outside was indeed beautiful and Marvolo wondered how Narcissa kept all this space in order. He knew she didn't want the elves to touch her flowers she loved so much. Draco walked a step behind him ready to catch him if only he tripled on the road. At least he could walk on his own.

Draco's presence was nice and he decided to stop worrying about everything so much for just the walk. He just enjoyed the nature. They took breaks once in a while until his legs started hurting and his child made him stop in one place and sit down in the middle of the road. Draco seemed a bit confused and seeing Marvolo started tearing up he nearly got a heart attack. His vela grasped him immediately and tried to soothe him, but then let him cry freely. He just whispered sweet words and surprisingly it helped as Marvolo calmed down. He felt better after that even if he didn't want to admit that.

"I won't tell anyone." Draco promised quietly bringing a small smile on his face.

"I'll see to it that you do." He answered. "I'm sleepy again. That's so annoying."

"Just a bit and you'll be back to normal." Draco smiled him and wiped the tear trails from his face. "Sleep, I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you." Marvolo mumbled his eyelids heavy and he cuddled to Draco. He hid his face in the crook of the teenager's neck. A chilly wind began to blow as Draco walked inside. He didn't want Marvolo to get sick.

Draco changed him and slept with his through the nap. His natural clock seemed to adjust to Marvolo's. The warmth of Draco's arms also helped him. He awoke few hours later and sneezed waking the teenager up.

Draco placed a hand on his forehead and cursed himself. "You have a fever."

"Great, I missed being sick." Marvolo said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Draco summoned a few potions and helped his drink half of each. He was covered with an extra blanker. He forgot how quickly children got sick. Marvolo hated seeming Draco worry so much over him. He felt pathetic.

"Sleep." Draco hugged him, trying to make him warm, but Marvolo was still trembling. After a few minutes the cold changed into hit. He fell into a shallow sleep. He was woken up by cough attacks, which made him groan with annoyance. Draco was always awake watching after him.

Finally he was a bit more stable as his exhausted body and mind fell into a deeper sleep. Draco was still awake listening to his quick, whistling breathing. He checked the child every once in a while. He felt guilty for letting him get sick. The walk back home took him fifteen minutes and maybe if he was quicker.

He finally fell asleep early in the morning. His vela made him wake up every hour so he didn't get nearly any sleep at all. He was even more tired by the alarm inside. He hoped his father will go check on them a bit. It would be helpful.

Draco felt him enter the house about ten. Marvolo was a awake just in time for Lucius to arrive. The man checked on him and said he was just ill. A week of doing nothing waited.

"Are you okay?" As Lucius asked Marvolo noticed that Draco seemed tired. He suspected the teenager didn't get enough sleep.

"My vela wakes me up every other hour. I just want to sleep." Draco complained. A wince appeared on his face. Lucius just gently brushed his head.

"You go sleep, you know you get sick easily. I don't need you both sick." He said kissing Draco's forehead. Marvolo felt guilty as Draco drank a potion. The blonde felt the vela protest, but it was soon calmed down as he drifted to a peaceful sleep. "You too should sleep."

"Won't the vela just exhaust him with the current pace?" Lucius looked worriedly at the blonde.

"He might just get really sick and I won't risk you staying here then. It gets really bad when he is sick." The man said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "He was always a sickly child. Now it's better, but the illness just makes him stay in bed for weeks until he is better. Now with the vela it can only make it worse. The creature will worry for you and a disease might be deadly for him then."

Marvolo nodded and closed his eyes as he snuggled up to the teenager. It would be better if they both just sleep. Draco couldn't be continuously put to sleep with a sleep drought. They wouldn't risk him getting addicted to it. Lucius stayed for a while longer leaving a note and a small bell for Marvolo in case he needed anything.

Draco woke up in the evening feeling a lot better. He smiled as he noticed Marvolo still sleeping. His father was reading a book in the corner of the room and didn't seem to notice he was awake.

"Are you feeling better?" Draco looked at Marvolo who just opened his eyes.

"I should be one asking that." The blonde said, but smiled. Lucius walked to them and checked them both. Draco seemed okay and it relieved him a lot. He will have to make the submissive to submit if he wanted Draco to sleep normally. Quickly he topped the teenager, grabbing his wrist as Marvolo moved away.

Lucius roared at him as Draco struggled his eyes golden now. His vela was fully awake and screaming for the child. Lucius pinned him down successively and growled loudly. Draco stiffened for a moment looking from the dominant to the child in panic. Then he relaxed and pushed his stomach to the older vela submitting. Lucius smiled and let him go.

Draco didn't seemed affected by the act, but his vela had to calm down. The dominant wanted that and he had to follow the orders. The hierarchy made it hard for young vela to take. Draco smiled gently. He looked at Marvolo and stretched his arms to him, but there was no vela in that gesture. Marvolo crawled to him and lay down in his arms. Draco must have helped his father and restraining a magic creature wasn't easy. It looked like Draco wasn't completely comfortable with it, he didn't come to terms with it yet.

Marvolo closed his eyes and cuddled to the teenager. He has gotten used to this and he could admit that he liked being hugged. Even though he couldn't wait until he will be able to hold Draco in his arms.

Being a child in a moments like this was just a blessing. He was so occupied getting used to everything that he forgot about his job, about the war and everything else. Right now his world contained Draco and Draco only. Lucius left the room quietly leaving the two sleeping in bed.

He asked Severus to do the potion, however he left himself a bit of extra time. It wouldn't take the whole month, but the blonde decided that his friend could use a vacation. It seemed that Marvolo's wand agreed with him in that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Next part is up. That's the rest of it. Hope you enjoy it my lovely readers.

()()

Draco took care of Marvolo the best he could. His vela was still protesting when Lucius ordered it to let Draco sleep peacefully, but it a quick fight only. Marvolo didn't liked being served this way, right now when he was ill he mostly slept through the day. Draco fed him, bathed him, brushed his hair and lulled him down to sleep. It was weird for someone to do that for him. He was beginning to wonder if something wanted him to become a child. It was a chance, where he could just be taken care of.

He never had that before so the change wasn't that bad. Sometimes he caught himself just thinking about staying a child forever. Draco, or rather, his vela would be happy. The blonde himself seemed worried by his state and Marvolo just wanted to let him rest properly.

Just as the days passed by and the second week grew close to the end Marvolo noticed that Draco was occupying his thoughts. Although they wasn't childish. Fortunately this state didn't affect his mind and he could freely fantasize about Draco. He wanted to be an adult back and the need grew more and more with every day.

Lucius left them alone to just rest and when he came back Marvolo opened his eyes. He was waiting, but he had to know if the process may be somehow.

"How longer will it take Severus to finish the potion?" He asked as the blonde sat quietly in the chair. Lucius smiled gently. He was thinking about sharing the secret, but alternatively Severus found 'a way to quicken' the process. That would do.

"Severus found out that he can prepare it quicker." Lucius answered as he checked his body temperature with his hand. It was the gesture Marvolo gotten used to from both of them. He didn't want to get back to his body and just lay around in bed for longer. "We will perform the ritual in about a week."

"That's good." Marvolo answered. So he had few more days he could spend on doing nothing.

Just as the door closed he heard a whimper from Draco. He looked at the teenager who was on a verge of tears. He didn't know what to do. "You don't want me to change back?" He asked. He must know that.

"My vela doesn't want it." He answered quietly. "But I do. My creature is just so hurt that it affects me." Draco explained rubbing his eyes.

"Shhhhh, it will all be fine. It's just an episode it will calm down and you know it." Marvolo tried to soothe him. Draco just tried to smile.

"My vela won't let them perform the ritual so they will probably have to close me shut in one of the rooms. Probably in our Manor and the rite will be performed somewhere else. Dad wouldn't want me to interrupt it by any chance." Draco said with a sad smile on his face. He knew that it was necessary, but his vela was anxious and began to panic with just a thought. It wouldn't let the child to be taken willingly.

"You'll be fine." Marvolo said as Draco took him in his arms to prepare him for the day. He liked the clothes Draco chose, or should he say, created for him. They were practical as he sometimes lost his balance and fell down just because of the reasons. They looked good on him.

Draco didn't carry him around the house anymore instead he just walked next to him slowly. It took him forever just to get to the dining room, but at least it gave him a bit of freedom. Seven days were left to the rite and he couldn't help, but to feel excited and worried at once. Something could go wrong and he knew that Draco's vela would have to be calmed down afterwards.

As the days passed he noticed Draco's eyes glowing more and more. Marvolo was worried. Lucius will have a tough fight with his son. The blonde was more protective over him and Marvolo requested to go everywhere by himself. The vela didn't seemed pleased with his actions, but let him do anything he wanted.

Marvolo tried to prepare him for what was coming, but didn't touched the subject openly. He wanted to give Draco some time. Sometimes when the vela seemed weaker Marvolo let himself be more intimate with Draco. When Draco fell asleep every night he kissed him on the forehead. The blonde really tried to soothe his vela, but Marvolo worried for him either way.

He just grew to love Draco's sweet smile. The blonde was intelligent and the conversations they had late at night before his body made him fell asleep made him happy. He could see the Malfoy relaxed. Draco was taught to put a mask on a daily basis. Now he was acting freely.

When the day came Draco grew more anxious. He was seeking Marvolo's touch unconsciously, but Marvolo kept his distance. He didn't want the vela to think he wanted to stay like that. He was speaking of how good he'll feel after the ritual.

"I'll come to you as soon as I can." Draco smiled, but the twitching of his fingers showed how nervous he was. The blonde was scared of the vela's reaction. He didn't want to hurt anybody.

Draco started screaming as soon as Marvolo was safe in Severus's arms and not within the reach of his arms. They both watched Lucius transform in his full vela form standing between them and Draco. Severus moved to the corner, he couldn't let anything happen to his Lord and friend. Both eyes were shining with pure gold. Lucius waited until Draco strode at him hissing angrily in a defensive mode. He was protecting his child, which they wanted to take away. There was no reasoning with him in this state.

Lucius caught his wrists before the sharp nails would harm him. He roared back at the teenager and stretched his wings to full width. Lucius pinned struggling Draco to the wall, putting his leg between his. He wouldn't risk getting kicked. Their bodies were really close as the dominant tried to make him submit.

However the vela wouldn't give up that easily now. "Sev, I need Cissa here. Give our Lord to her." Marvolo winced and gestured for Severus to put him down. He wanted to see if the vela would listen to him.

"Draco." He said, bringing all of the attention immediately to him. "I'll be back quickly before you'll know it."

The vela scowled and screamed loudly. He didn't like the idea at all and nearly made Lucius lose balance. Lucius pinned him harder connecting their hips as Draco tried to find the way to get out of the grasp, but the dominant held him tight. Draco began whining pitifully as Marvolo walked quickly to the door. The man didn't look back otherwise he would not be able to walk away. This whining was enough to make him feel awful.

He walked downstairs where Narcissa was waiting. She seemed worried. He saw that she wanted to ask the question. "Lucius is still trying to calm him down. He just went berserk when Severus took me away."

"So they both need to act." Narcissa said nervously as he tended the wounds. The potion master let out a tired sigh. He hated to see his godson so desperate. "Maybe I could calm him down?"

"No, he'll just get more angry. He can harm you even if he didn't want that." Marvolo answered and sat on the chair. They both had to wait for the two man to walk down. Marvolo was nervous as every minute seemed to be an hour. He didn't know how long they waited.

"An hour, I hope they are okay." She said. First Severus appeared. His arms was bleeding. Lucius followed in not better state as his cheek was scratched deeply.

"If you could bring us a healing potion." Severus sat on the couch and Lucius slumped next to him.

"I wouldn't think that your son would bit me ever again after that incident when he was one year old." Lucius smiled bitterly. He was anxious. His little baby was hurt and he could feel it.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked walking back into the room

"Severus injected him a Calming Draught. We thought he calmed down a bit, but then he stroke again and managed to make me lose my balance. He attacked me. It would all be easier if he didn't start sobbing and squeaking in the end. He submitted completely and just begged me to let him go." Lucius said rubbing his face with his hand. They both drank the potions.

"Maybe I should go to him?" Narcissa wondered looking to the hallway. Her little boy was alone and struggling in the room.

"No don't. It was hard enough for me to walk out. He is probably crying his eyes out now. He'll get over it." Lucius stood up and hugged his wife. Narcissa cuddled to him feeling her eyes tear up. Marvolo just watched them. He was afraid that Draco would hurt himself. "He'll be okay. That's just a phase."

"I know, but that's my son for Merlin's sake." She said. "Let's just go and do what we need too."

"I'll go straight to him after the ritual." Marvolo stood up. "I'll calm him down."

"Okay, we'll wait at the manor." Lucius agreed. They all moved to the manor.

()()

Draco finally quietened. He was shaking with sobs as he stubbornly tried to get out of the chains. His wrists hurt, but the vela didn't care. He wanted his child back. He wanted to hug Marvolo and never let him go. He was whining quietly. His throat hurt a lot after the hours of fighting.

Draco was pushed to the back of his mind and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He has hurt his father and godfather. It was an awful feeling. He loved them a lot, but the vela was desperate. He knew this would happen and now everything ached him.

He drifted to a shallow sleep after an hour or two. He wanted Marvolo to hug him and soothe him right here and now. Vela stopped screamed for a child and started whining for a mate. He was overprotective and he may have read the signs in a wrong way. Maybe it was a mate he sensed not the child.

Marvolo was hurt and defenseless. Draco opened his eyes widely as the vela let him finally take care of himself. He felt it quieten down. The sadness still dwelled in his chest. He felt vela submit to him finally and he felt it synchronize with him slowly.

Draco smiled and sighted in relief as the adrenaline left him and he felt tired. He slowly started to doze off waiting for Marvolo. Now he wanted to be the one cuddled and hugged by the man. His sleep was shallow, but he didn't wake up until he heard the door open. His vela was alert again and screamed happily at the sight. However it let Draco meet with his mate first. It was a sign of respect and Draco smiled lightly.

Marvolo walked into the room slowly. It was a normal room, but all the furniture was removed. Draco was sitting in a corner. Faint squeaks could still be heard from the teenager and it nearly broke Marvolo's heart. His wrists looked terrible as the chains were covered in blood. Marvolo kneeled in front of him and unchained him. Draco looked up at him and his vela let out a sad squeak. Marvolo was no longer a child he could cuddle. He earned a mate though. The man looked at Draco and brushed his hair gently. He really pitied the boy for having to go through all this.

"How are you?" He asked worried, looking at the teenager carefully. Draco looked tired from the struggle, but something clearly changed. He was now completely relaxed in his presence. His eyes now were completely blue and clear.

"It just feels empty. I feel empty." Draco said as Marvolo sat down next to him and gently massaged his wrists. The chains were covered with soft material, but he struggled so much that they started bleeding in few places. His throat was aching from screeching, squeaking and screaming. He leaned against Marvolo. It was different with the strong arms around him.

"Will you be okay?" Draco nodded silently letting his body relax as much as he could with an unhappy vela screeching inside.

"I'm just back in heat and I start to feel it." The blonde said cuddling to him. Marvolo placed an arm around him protectively. It was his Draco. He placed him back down when Draco tried to get up. The teenager looked at him surprised until he was kissed. His vela sensed something going on, but it was pleased with their actions. Draco smiled and closed his eyes letting Marvolo kiss him as he pleased.

They parted too soon for Draco, who licked his lips hungrily. Now he was in full heat and hoped that Marvolo will get this to the very end. The man helped the blonde up and let him snuggle to him lovingly.

"I think we have to do something with the fact." Marvolo smiled gently and kissed Draco. It was a long kiss and he loved it. The difference in height made him lean forward a bit, but the arms around his neck felt nice. Marvolo lifted Draco and carried him up to their bedroom.

He could definitely say that it did him a lot of good. He earned a mate that would love him unconditionally, no matter what he will do in the future. He just loved how Draco's eyes shined when his vela felt the sexual tension between them. This time both of them were synchronized. One of them waiting for the act itself second one for a child to bear. It seemed content with his intentions.

Marvolo loved the thought it would be his child growing in his body. Little adorable one with corly blonde locks and blue eyes. He would be happy with that.


End file.
